Sacchaso
Sacchaso (さっちゃそ) is a popular Nico Nico Douga odorite known for her sweet, poppy style choreography and her flowy, muted dance style. She specializes in locking, hip-hop, jazz, and punking.Sacchaso's Community Profile 'Concept' Sacchaso shows that a cute, poppy appearance can fuse with a fierce dance style. She brings a bold performance to the odottemita scene with her muted movements, joyful attitude, and edgy fashion. 'Appearance & Personality' Sacchaso can be recognized for her short, dark hair and square jaw. Her cute appearance amplifies her edgy fashion style. 'Dance Style' Sacchaso has a soft, muted dance style and specializes in locking, hip-hop, jazz, and punking.Sacchaso's Community Profile She choreographs fierce and sexy, cute, and hip hop style dances. 'History' Sacchaso was not receiving much attention during her early days as a solo dancer. However, by mid-2011 her original choreography for the song "Sweet Magic" produced by Junky became extremely popular and rose her to fame as an established choreographer.Kousoku Shimai's article on Nico Nico Pedia As of 2015, it has over 400,000 views. She became more popular in 2012, when she began to collaborate with other odorite such as Kamen Liar 217, Nora, and Katou. These collaborations also led to her joining the groups Kousokunekokamen, ODOROOM, and Ushi Dorobou, sparking even more popularity. She is currently active in doing choreography for TV shows and still performs as full-time odorite. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of Kousoku Shimai # Member of Ushi Dorobou # Member of ODOROOM # Member of Kousokunekokamen 'Collaborative Projects' Sacchaso primarily collaborates with her sister, forming Kousoku Shimai. Her first uploaded video in 2011 was as part of Kousoku Shimai, and she continues to upload Kousoku Shimai videos today. Sacchaso is most well known for being part of the groups Kousokunekokamen and Ushi Dorobou, both of which are groups with other popular NND female odorite who create bold original choreography. She has also collaborated with other popular NND choreographers, such as Gets with "Raspberry＊Monster" and Melochin with "Ageageagein" . She has taken part in all 3 of the NND choreographers group collaborations; "Highway" , "39" and "Kamikyoku" , being one of only a few odorite to take part in all 3 of these dances. List of Dances feat. Kousoku Shimai (2011.03.27) # "Club de Pre-Parade" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2011.03.30) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2011.04.02) # "Hatsune Miku★Tsumiki no Ningyou" (2011.04.06) # "Hatsune Miku★Zurete Iku" (2011.04.09) # "Tsurupettan" (2011.04.16) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.04.27) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2011.04.27) # "Hatsune Miku★Ura Omote Lovers" (2011.05.08) (Original choreography) # "Iie, Tomu wa Imouto ni Taishite Seitekina ~ " (2011.05.27) (Community only) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (2011.05.29) (Community Only) # "Famima Akihabara-ten ni Haittara ~" (2011.06.01) (Community only) # "Chocolate wa Jintai ni Taishite ~" (2011.06.07) (Community only) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (2011.06.16) (Original choreography) # "DANCE SMILE" (2011.06.24) # "Rimokon" feat. Saccasho and Yukipoyo (2011.06.25) # "Torinoko City" (2011.06.26) (Community only) # "Rimokon" (2011.06.30) (Community only) # "Wariba Shion na" (2011.07.05) (Community only) # "Teru Teru" (2011.07.08) (Original choreography) # "sky high" (2011.07.27) (Community only) # "Teru Teru" (2011.07.31) (Community only) # "Monosugoi Ikioide ke ne ga Monosugoi Uta" (2011.08.04) (Original choreography) # "Mayonaka Himitsu Kurabu" (2011.08.17) # "Imouto ga Senkyo Kara Kaette Kita Nodesuga" (2011.08.30) (Original choreography) # "Happy Happy Birthday" (2011.09.10) (Original choreography) # "FREELY TOMORROW" (2011.10.14) (Original choreography) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.10.16) # "Epidemic Girl" (2011.10.22) # "Mirai Nikki OP" (2011.11.28) (Community only) # "Cyber Thunder wa Gosu ver!!!!!!" (2011.12.13) (Community only) # "Hakusai" (2011.12.23) (Original choreography) # "8HIT" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2011.12.31) (Original choreography) # "Xepher ￫ 8HIT ￫ Bakkoi (2012.01.03) (Community only) # "HOT SUMMER" (2012.02.02) (Community only) # "blackjack" feat. Sacchaso, Azuma and Katou (2012.03.05) # "Sweet Devil(8#Prince Raver Remix)" feat. Sacchaso, Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, Imaoka-san, TAKUMA, Okame, ANDY, Kamen Liar 217 and Nora (2012.03.22) # "Sweet Devil(8#Prince Raver Remix)" feat. Sacchaso, Tadanon, Keitan, Bouto, Imaoka-san, TAKUMA, Okame, ANDY, Kamen Liar 217 and Nora(2012.03.22) # "Yuru Fuwa Jukai Girl -arrange ver.-" (2012.05.05) (Original choreography) # "Shinkai Shoujo ・ Volga Dynamite" (2012.06.23) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (2012.06.29) (Original choreography) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (2012.07.01) (Community only) # "Rin Len Uchuutouzoku-dan" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2012.07.30) (Original choreography) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2012.08.19) # "Isshin Furan" feat. Sacchaso, Kamen Liar 217, Nora, Azuma and Katou (2012.09.11) # "Kokoro Summit" (2012.09.15) (Community only) # "Pocky Dance" (2012.10.01) (Original choreography) # "Masked bitcH" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2012.11.06) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2012.11.25) # "Hanamizuki" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2012.12.03) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2013.01.28) # "Ifudoudou" feat. Ushi Dorobou(2013.02.18) # "FINAL Judgment" (Rehearsal) feat. ODOROOM (2013.04.11) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2013.05.19) (Original choreography) # "Reincarnation" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2013.06.01) # "Ifuu Doudou (For Busy People)" feat. Ushi Dorobou(2013.06.08) # "WINE　BERRY" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.06.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.07.29) # "magician's operation" feat. Kousoku Shimai and Misaki (2013.09.08) # "Invisible" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2013.09.28) # "Raspberry＊Monster" feat. Sacchaso and Gets (2013.11.06) # "Ageageagein" feat. Sacchaso and Melochin (2013.11.13) # "POP IT !!" (short ver.) feat. ODOROOM (2013.11.20) # "Sweet Magic Renshuu Tochuu" feat. Sacchaso, Horiemon, ANDY, and Terada Yuki (2014.01.24) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2014.01.28) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2014.04.03) # "Tesagure! Bukatsumono OP" (2014.04.29) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Kousokunekokamen and 4U (2014.05.04) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Sacchaso, Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoufu, Keitan, Gets, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Brain Revolution Girl" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2014.09.13) (Original choreography) # "WAVE" -Arrange ver. feat. Rico- feat. Kousoku Shimai and Rico (2011.09.20) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Sacchaso, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Tadanon, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "Ama no Jaku" feat. Sacchaso and Usuke (2015.03.07) # "Kaishoku" (2015.07.09) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Sacchaso, Aikawa Kozue, Akari (ATY), Atsushi (AiZe), Ashibuto Penta, Kyoufu, K'suke, SHIRAHAN (SLH), Pinopi, Bouto, Manako, Yakko and Ry☆ (2015.07.14) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Kousoku Shimai and Kamen Liar 217 (2015.07.16) (Original choreography) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. Kousoku Shimai (2015.07.30) (Original choreography) # "BURNING" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) # "TO-FU POP!" (2015.09.13) }} Sample Video Trivia *She did the choreography for the ending theme in one episode of the MikuMikuDance TV show, gdgd Fairies. Specifically in Episode 9. *Contributed some choreography for the PSP game Megpoid the Music♯. *She choreographed the dance in the opening and ending theme of the anime Tesagure! Bukatsu-mono. However, she was credited as "Riko" because someone in show-business goes by the same name of "Sacchaso". *She has a younger brother named "Chiccho" (ちっちょ) who usually cameos in her videos. He happens to be a bassist and is active in the Ensoushitemita scene. *She once performed with the utaite Reol as part of Kousoku Shimai. "Sacchaso's blog entry" External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite Category:Sacchaso Category:Ushi Dorobou